


第二次-42

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [42]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-42

「找我幹嘛？我不是說了該怎麼辦就怎麼辦嗎？」

「老闆，真得要請你來公司一趟」

「最後一批貨都出去了，沒有資金，只能解散，我去能幹嘛？別煩我行嗎」

放下手上的酒杯，從地上的空瓶堆裡尋找還有剩的酒，往杯裡倒

「老闆是這樣的，今天我本來要宣布解散公司的，但是集團那裡突然打電話來說，總經理決定不解約了，需要您到公司一趟，總經理秘書說有些事情要您親自處理」

「什麼？我……」

大伯父猛地的起身搔搔自己的頭，現在他全身上下糟透了，蓬頭垢面的

自從大伯母離開後就沒人管大伯父了，喝多少酒沒人管，喝醉了也沒人打理，整天就是在家裡吃喝拉撒，吆喝僕人送酒送食物都是隨叫隨到，沒人敢出言相勸

「老闆？」

「你跟他們秘書說……我晚點去總公司」

大伯父愣愣的看著一篇狼藉的房間跟自己，大腦一片空白，還沒來得及理清楚自己到底是該高興還是該沮喪

另一邊知勳終於擺脫讓他不方便的石膏，要不是順榮堅持，他一定會在三天內把它拿掉

少了阻礙，神清氣爽的知勳心情特別雀躍，工作起來效率超級好

因為手傷堆積了一個星期的公文一個上午就減少了一大半，開了兩三個會議，把延宕的事務處理完，知勳有了空檔，拿起手機搜尋一些旅遊的資訊，今天早上他突然有一股衝動

他想拉著順榮一起出國玩，他想給自己跟順榮一段兩人獨處的時光，三十年的人生裡他們似乎從沒有給自己真真正正的休息，是時候也給幸苦的自己來點獎勵了

正當知勳興奮的看著各種旅遊部落客的網誌，辦公室外突然多了點騷動

「您不能這樣硬闖，請讓我先給您通報一下」

「不用通報了，不會佔用多少時間的」

外面的秘書們攔不住打定主意有進來的人

「總經理……抱歉我……」

「沒事，你繼續忙，讓有空的人準備點茶點」

知勳冷靜的放下手機，一改以往對於大伯父的態度，平靜的問候

「大伯父，好久不見，請坐」

大伯父卻不甚領情

「李知勳，我不為別的，我只問你，你到底什麼意思？」

「如果我沒有意會錯，大伯父說他應該是公司合約的事吧」知勳交疊的手撐著下巴「這並不是我決定的，是董事會的決議」

「笑話，沒有人提案，董事會會突然跟要解約的公司重新續約嗎？」

不置可否的挑眉

「的確，是我提的案，不過這應該對你來說是好事吧」

的確對大伯父來說是件好事但，他不想拋棄他的尊嚴

「我不需要你的施捨」

「是嗎？我認為是需要，您現在應該是走投無路才對」

「你說什麼？」

大伯父覺得自己被鄙視，正在暴怒的邊緣，知勳的一句話卻瞬間澆熄他的怒火

「賭場討債的人找上凈漢哥了」

取而代之的是羞愧，自己不可見人的事被兒子知道了，面子什麼的都沒了，頹然的坐下卻仍然嘴硬的說

「呵，他們找凈漢？應該也是要不到錢吧，凈漢不過是個悠閒的人，也就他有辦法用你規定他拿點錢過活」

「您不知道吧，凈漢哥沒有用任何集團的錢」大伯父猛地的看向知勳「凈漢哥是個作家也是個畫家，辦個畫展畫能賣掉8成，現在累積的版權費就可以一輩子躺著過活，他根本不用仰賴集團，只不過你從未了解」

某種程度上大伯父和爺爺是相像的，同樣只看自己想看的事情，只相信自己願意相信的事

「我……」

「續約吧，用資金把公司營運好，用你賺的錢，自己還債吧，別讓凈漢幫你還了」

其實大伯父的公司還是有實力的，當初是因為大伯父的怠惰，完全沒有了解自己的公司，決策出錯，底下的人又礙於大伯父的身份不敢進言，才會看上去那麼爛

不過自從知勳回來後大伯父的心思完全放在知勳著，不管公司，公司的人才有發揮空間，在即使總公司決定撤資，撐了大半年才因為輿論風向，銷售額無法達到成本底線，才決定解散把剩下的一點錢作為資遣費給員工的

「好好認真看待你的公司吧，你有一堆人才」

「你以為你手下留情我就會感謝你？還是跟你道歉嗎？」

大伯父沒有再拒絕，但面子還是頑固的黏著

知勳輕輕的笑了

「對你手下留情不過是我想做我願意做而已，我自已高興怎樣，就怎樣，至於要不要道歉要不要的謝，由您決定，我不需要也不在乎，這是您最後的機會了，您應該好好把握」

其實早在債主找上凈漢哥前知勳就已經想董事會提案了，當初之所以會同意凈漢哥的提議讓知恩替自己開澄清記者會，就是想要結束這一切的鬧劇，現在是時候把所有事情都移回原位，正好借著大伯父欠債的事給雙方一個台階下罷了

大伯父最後跟秘書定了明天把一切續約事項完成，臨走前眼神複雜的看了一眼知勳的辦公室，內心又是不甘又是感激的

不甘的是他早已不是知勳的對手，知勳一念之間就能讓他從天堂掉到谷底又能讓他一瞬間翻身

感激的是儘管他對知勳從沒好意，知勳還願意對他手下留情

（…………分隔線…………）

畫下了一個句點，知勳此刻的心裡沒有了復仇的重量，一身輕的感覺讓他露出滿足的笑靨

突然好想權順榮，把所有事務做完的他，不用三秒鐘就決定直接去找他心心念念的情人

抵達順榮的辦公室，當初那個把知勳認成是小孩子的菜鳥秘書已經是個能獨當一面的秘書了

「李總，我們總經理正好在開會，請先在辦公室裡等候，有需要準備什麼嗎？」

「現在不會再認錯了？」

知勳心情甚好，忍不住想調侃一下，秘書臉紅撓撓頭

「嘿嘿，多久的事了，現在不會了啦」

「跟你開個玩笑，不用給我準備什麼，謝謝」

隨後知勳跟首席秘書打個招呼後，進入辦公室，坐在順榮的椅子上，享受高樓層望出去的美景

移動椅子時發現地上有個皮夾，是順榮落下的，知勳雖然有看過順榮的皮夾，但從未仔細端詳

把每個夾層都看過了沒什麼特別的東西，看著覺得有些無聊了，就在要放下時，突然注意到放照片的那個夾層除了兩人的合照，後頭還有一張相片

是知勳坐在沙發上睡著的樣子，知勳想不起來是什麼時候的，只覺得這應該是很久以前了

「知勳？怎麼來了，翹班？」

順榮開完會回來了，知勳看到愛人一瞬間綻放了笑容，把位子讓給順榮自己在往他腿上坐

「想你，不能來嗎？」

「行，當然行！」

順榮在知勳的臉頰上親了一口

「喏，別亂丟」

「啊……我都沒發現……」

「我的權倉鼠忘東忘西的」

知勳摟住順榮的肩頸，頭靠在他身上

「權順榮……」

「嗯？」

「你皮夾裡那張我睡著的照片是什麼時候的拍的？」

順榮讓知勳離開自己的胸膛，小心他眼神看向他

「當年……我出差前一晚拍的…我想你的時候就看著照片……後來換手機才把它給洗出來的……」

嘴唇傳來溫柔的觸感，知勳的笑眼和自己對視

「原來我這麼可愛」

順榮突然起來雞皮疙瘩

「天哪，李知勳竟然會說自己可愛，天要下紅雨了，我一定要跟凈漢哥說」

結果被知勳狠狠咬了一口

「呀！不要得寸進尺！」

「好好好，遵命，Boss」

順榮把他深深的摟進自己懷裡，汲取屬於知勳的味道，失去知勳的那三年這些對他來說是多麼的奢侈

知勳也是如此，歷經了各種苦難，能夠再次回到順榮身邊，三年裡他只有做夢才敢夢見

「順榮吶……」

「왜?」

「有沒有興趣陪我翹班？」


End file.
